


The Only Heaven I’ll Be Sent to is When I’m Alone with You

by sleepyfaceandsnark (Sleepyfaceandsnark)



Category: Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: First Times, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyfaceandsnark/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and George's first time. (sorta)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Heaven I’ll Be Sent to is When I’m Alone with You

“Oh fu-” Tom groans out a mix between pleasure and a little pain. “Mmmm” and after a few moments. “Fuck! George.” 

“Shhh, Tom. Can’t let people knowing we’re doing something we’re not supposed to.” George smiles, gently. He runs his hand down Tom’s face comfortingly, staring down at him. “I’ll go slower, okay?” 

Tom nods. It being his first time he wasn’t sure what to expect. 

George goes slower and continues to hear whines from Tom. 

“You okay? You want me to stop?” George asks. 

Tom shakes his head. “No,” He looks up into George’s eyes, a place he could always find comfort, eyes that held his whole heart. He puts his hand to the back of George’s neck. “Kiss me?” He asks. 

George smiles and obliges. He continues to give small gentle thrust into his lover until he climaxes, moaning into Tom’s lips, biting them as he pulls away. He helps Tom finish, and gives small kisses on his bare chest when he’s done. 

They lay next to each other side by side until they have to get up to finish the rest of the house chores. 


End file.
